


Equals

by peejito



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, u know the drill lesbians etc etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peejito/pseuds/peejito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly Nazuna’s mouth stops moving altogether, something having gained her attention, and Shu belatedly realises that that something was her.</p><p>God fucking damn it Itsuki Shu why do you have to be so gay all the time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equals

**Author's Note:**

> just assume that if nazuna's embarrassed or stuttering she has a lisp lol do it for me

Shu’s seen many beautiful girls in her time at Yumenosaki, there was no shortage of models or children of the elite wanting to try their hand at being idols, but as far as Shu’s concerned Nazuna stands far above the rest, figuratively of course.

She’s always been the image of perfection to Shu, porcelain skin and cherubic features juxtaposed by the intense colour in her irises, a figure that Shu’s convinced was made to wear her creations and the sweetest smile that haunts Shu in the most bittersweet way; sits in the back of her mind and warms her with the knowledge of those few times she had caused it, aids her in long nights of sewing and gives her purpose; but all the while it tortures her, reminds her of those lifeless eyes and the voice she went so long without, reminds her that all this time she had been chasing the presence of the sun she had locked away.

Now Shu avoids the sun, feels a part of herself wither from withdrawal, too afraid to even look for fear of taking more, feels as though to stand in Nazuna’s radiance as she is would be indecent, like opening a gift not addressed to her; Nazuna had followed a pursuit of happiness when they were all plunged into the darkness, chose to leave Shu’s side to create a path of her own free will, fighting and striving to live _free_ ; and so Shu hides away, unsure where she belongs in Nazuna’s story, chooses for once to not be selfish and domineering for fear of making that beautiful light go out once again.

Nazuna’s currently setting up the stage for Ra*bits next live, attempting to corral her kids together to discuss their set and more importantly to get Mitsuru to stay in place long enough to get her into her costume. Shu currently sits in the shade of the garden sewing Mademoiselle a new dress, the doll in question sat up delicately next to her looking as if she were admiring the buds of the season. Mika having been absent for part time work and the accumulated heat despite all of the open windows in the handicrafts room had driven her outside, though once she had noticed what was going on she had immediately set up a plan for returning inside as though she had never been there at all.

The plan had ended in shambles however as Shu allowed herself one indulgent little glimpse, landing herself in direct eye contact and alerting Nazuna to her presence. Shu had panicked, plainly caught in the act and struggling to think of a contingency plan, had finally settled on walking to what she assumed would be a comfortable seat after what she hoped hadn’t been a suspiciously long amount of time of just _staring_ at the smaller girl, had cursed herself for her weakness the entire time, eager to disappear out of Nazuna’s eyesight and pretend nothing had happened and it was perfectly natural for her to be undecided about whether she really wanted to _not_ swelter in the summer heat.

As soon as she’d seated Shu had made a show of busying herself, wanting anyone who happened to notice her aware that she was not open to conversation or further human presence and, more importantly, as an attempt to throw Nazuna off the scent and have her return her focus to the first year currently testing whether the wooden panelling could _really_ handle her weight and energy.

Once an acceptable amount of time has passed Shu risks another glance, reasons with herself that she’s just scoping out the competition when Ra*bits is clearly mid rehearsal and there’s nothing wrong with assessing the cut and tailoring of their clothes to accumulate knowledge on how Nazuna’s doing — as a leader of course, Shu assures herself, it has nothing to do with the laugh Nazuna lets out as Mitsuru finally finds the threshold the unfinished stage could take, promptly snapping the board in half and sending Mitsuru onto the ground face first and giggling.

Nazuna looks to be wearing her unit’s standard uniform, a few details having been changed, ‘ _Ryu-chan must have raised the skirts hem!_ ’ Shu notes with particular horror at the thought of people seeing her precious Nito’s soft thighs, decides to take it up with her childhood friend later after squashing the urge to run over and force the girl into a pair of leggings and ultimately ignoring the heat rising to her cheeks at just seeing the smooth skin bared to her with such small movements - her predicament becoming worsened when Nazuna lifts her arm to direct where she wants a decoration placed, shirt rising up to slowly bare Nazuna’s smooth stomach. Shu makes a small flustered noise at that, hurriedly turning her attention to her sewing as if anyone had seen her looking, struggles to keep her eyes down before giving in and admiring the blonde again.

Her eyes decide to start at Nazuna’s legs as the safest option, notices the small definition her hard work had given her, not quite enough to disturb the doll like quality of her features, everything about her smooth and soft and angelic. Seeing the minute changes Nazuna’s body had undergone since her days of silence makes yet unnameable emotions swell in Shu’s chest, has her studying every fine detail and ultimately lands her watching Nazuna’s lips as she speaks - she can hear her voice in her mind, free of her impediment and the misery of the past. Nazuna’s always had a pretty mouth, as much as it flusters Shu to think about, soft lips that pout so cutely when she believes someone is patronising her. Suddenly Nazuna’s mouth stops moving altogether, something having gained her attention, and Shu belatedly realises that that something was her.

_God fucking damn it Itsuki Shu why do you have to be so gay all the time_

The only logical decision was for her to run, obviously, packing up her sewing and hurriedly grabbing Mademoiselle and hastily walking inside to the sanctuary of the handicrafts room when she had been shamefully caught staring at Nazuna. _Twice. In 10 minutes._

‘ _She’ll probably think I’m like Sena,’_ Shu thinks to herself, near frantic, wondering how open Akiomi-sensei would be to her holing herself up in her grandmother’s house never coming back to school, if she could arrange a delivery of her school work and how that would affect her graduation.

She’s almost at the door of her safe zone when she hears footsteps behind her and starts to walk a little faster, she can only assume who they belong to and begins to feel small beads of sweat begin to gather on her forehead and neck- “I-itsuki, wait a second—“ _Fuck._

Shu begrudgingly stills, turns to face a slightly red and panting Nazuna, preparing herself for whatever was coming while somewhat affectionately noting how adorable Nito looks like this - Shu finds it difficult to allow herself to think that Nazuna had run to catch up with her, convinced there must be some other reason for the girl’s exertion.

Nazuna stops a few feet in front of her and takes a few deep breaths to get her lisp under control, “Is Mika-chin around? I really need to talk to you…” with their height difference Nazuna has to tilt her head upwards to meet Shu’s eyes, frowning when she sees Shu looking everywhere but her.

“Mika-chan is out working her part-time job, she’s such a good girl~” Mademoiselle supplies, Shu deciding it would be best for her to talk here after having to bite her tongue to stop from replying _are we not talking now?,_ the last thing she wants is to seem rude to Nazuna right now.

“Alright…” Nazuna nods awkwardly, uncertain of how to approach the subject she desperately wants to talk about, growing more and more frustrated by Shu’s dedication to act if she were anywhere else, deciding the easiest route is to go straight forward, “y-you know, I’m not as frail as you seem to think I am!” she puffs up at this with her hands on her hips, hoping her stance will make up for the fact she completely tripped over her words.

Shu stares at her wide eyed and completely taken aback, she has no idea how to reply other than frantically shaking her head, squeaking out a “N-nito, I—“ before the smaller girl interrupts her to continue with her argument.

“I saw you staring at me!” Nazuna’s certain her red cheeks are back now, feels the heat radiating from her face, “you always look away as if I can’t handle it! H-have you e-ever considered that maybe I like when you look at me!” her last sentence comes out high pitched and quaking, her eyes wide and desperate to maintain eye contact as if that would make her feel less embarrassed for what she just admitted.

If Shu thought she was lost for how to reply before it’s absolutely nothing compared to how she feels now, certain her face mimics Nazuna’s if not worse, “Shu-chan is really struggling right now Nazuna-chan, see~?” Mademoiselle’s a beauty and a blessing in times like this, “She’s really embarrassed but happy you feel that way, honestly she could look at you forever if you let her,” _scratch that._

 _“_ W-what do you think you’re saying Mademoiselle!” Shu practically shrieks, dropping her sewing in favour of covering Mademoiselle’s mouth with her hand, as if that could possibly stop the doll from speaking, frantically looking to Nito’s face for her reaction, praying the girl isn’t horrified or disgusted.

Her panic is cut short by the laugh she loves more than anything in the world, feels some part of her melt slightly as Nazuna takes her hand from Mademoiselle and chides her softly, “Mademoiselle is just being helpful Itsuki,” Shu’s more focused on Nazuna _holding her hand_ to really register that _,_ “it helps me, being able to understand your feelings…”

Shu can only really stare at Nito’s face as she continues, completely lost and confused by whatever stroke of luck she’d had to land her in this situation, unsure if she can even shoulder it by how overwhelming this all is and getting a nagging urge to run, “Y-y’know, I kind of miss how you used to look at me…” Nazuna’s playing with Shu’s fingers now, staring at her hands because Shu’s eyes are too embarrassing to look at right now, “how you’d t-touch me too… Even though I knew I was just a doll to you, you made me feel so _special…”_ She moves to thread her fingers back through Shu’s as she whispers, “I miss that…”

“N-nito…” Shu didn’t really mean to say that, it came out more as a reverent exhale, her heart somehow managing to race and calm at the same time. She doesn’t know how to tell Nazuna that she was more than just a doll to Shu, that those days of critique were because she thought that’s what Nazuna wanted to hear from her, that she wanted to be better and Shu wanted to make her as perfect as she possibly could be. Shu was aware she had gone too far too many times, every day she hears Nazuna’s voice now she feels bitter regret that she had not _listened,_ she could’ve salvaged Valkyrie, she could’ve beaten Tenshouin down and shown the world that she was _made_ to be successful, that Nazuna was made to stand by her side through it. Nazuna was an irreplaceable masterpiece, someone Shu could hardly stand to lose, and she can’t find the words to voice her fears and trepidations that lead to her demeanour, that through her nature she cares so deeply for the girl before her.

“Shu-chan would really like to kiss you right now Nazuna-chan, is that ok?”

 _Well_.

_That’s one way to do it._

Nazuna gives out a startled laugh, face flushed and embarrassed just as much as Shu, before she places her hands on either side of Shu’s neck, thumbs stroking her jawline as she leans up to press her lips against Shu’s - has to move onto her tiptoes slightly to do it, Shu can’t help the swell of emotions at how adorable that is, overcome with how strange this new sensation is while remaining perfect. Or as perfect as they can manage with their individual inexperience, lips somewhat awkwardly pressed together and flustering Shu at her lack of knowledge to make this as perfect as she can for Nazuna.

Nazuna seems content as she is though, butterflying little kisses on Shu’s lips over and over with soft happy giggles that make Shu feel like she’s about to pass out - probably is honestly, she’s always been particularly weak to strong surges of emotion. Nazuna presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth before trailing up her jaw to her cheeks and nose, “you’re beautiful, Oshi-san…” Shu stills at that, body going awkward and rigid at how _wrong_ that name feels coming from Nito now.

Nazuna notices instantly, pulling away with a concerned frown, “What’s wrong?” she feels a little scared that she’s stepped over a line, made Shu find out that maybe she didn’t want to be touched like this after all.

“You referred to me as Oshi-san,” Shu forces herself to be brave, doesn’t want to hide away behind Mademoiselle forever, wants to learn how to connect with Nito without, “You left Valkyrie and as such have no reason to call me that anymore, we stand as equals now,” _Please understand me_.

“O-oh,” Nazuna finds herself nodding dumbly for the second time in their conversation, this time flustered by the fact Shu referred to her as equal, before realising this is the first time Shu actually said an entire sentence to her without Mademoiselle. She smiles and kisses Shu again, moves so their foreheads are touching and they’re breathing in the same space, lips barely touching, “you’re beautiful, _Itsuki._ ”

Shu lets out an embarrassed squeak as Nito resumes kissing her, arms contentedly wrapping around Shu’s neck and kisses in a slow rhythm to coax the taller girl into being more comfortable, pulling her out of her own head and into learning how they fit together. Shu finds she enjoys kissing, likes feeling Nazuna’s warmth and tickling breath, has to fight her own mind to stay in the moment and not worry over whether Nazuna’s enjoying it, make sure she doesn’t start critiquing her own technique as she would with her dancing, afraid her rhythm would be 0.4 seconds too late for optimum kissing.

“ _Itsuki…”_ Nito breathes her name over her lips, tongue tracing the curve of her bottom lip before placing a tiny sucking kiss over it, flustering Shu and making her gasp, feeling Nazuna flick her tongue up over her top lip this time. Shu’s familiar enough with this concept to know what Nazuna’s asking for, tentatively meeting her tongue with her own and feeling her face absolutely burning over what they’re doing, aware that Mademoiselle is currently sitting in the crook of her arm watching their every move.

“N-nito, may we move into the handicrafts room, I would like to put Mademoiselle away before continuing,” Shu feels kind of like she’s going to die right now, so embarrassed and aware her doll will be teasing her for days after this, certain that she’s going to gossip with Kagehira as soon as possible.

Nazuna moves away from her with a laugh, allows Shu to stoop down to pick up her abandoned sewing and walk - somewhat faster than usual, Nazuna notes as she follows behind her - into the room behind her, beelining towards the small stand in the back of the room made for Mademoiselle’s comfort. Shu takes the time to position Mademoiselle’s skirts, spinning her entire stand around to face the wall as an afterthought, before turning to look at Nito again, feeling an itch in her fingers to touch the other girl again though uncertain how to put her need into words.

Luckily Nito seems to understand her, or at least feels the same urge she does, and closes the distance between them, holding Shu’s face between her palms as she kisses her again with a smile, tongue once again testing the waters and asking for permission Shu enthusiastically grants.

Shu tentatively places her hands on Nazuna’s hips, long fingers splayed out and touch gentle, still uncertain despite it all. Her uncertainty washes away when Nazuna’s hands come down to rest over hers, applies pressure to one to let her know she’s welcome and slides the other so that Shu’s fingertips trail beneath her shirt and touch her skin, breathing out a “you can touch me-“ followed by a “I love your hands-“ that has Shu questioning whether a person can spontaneously combust from sheer willpower.

Nito returns her hand to Shu’s face, trails her fingers down her jaw and across her neck in a way that makes a shiver run down Shu’s spine and her breath stutter. She decides to copy Nazuna’s actions with her own hands, flat palms rubbing across the small girl’s stomach as her fingers feels her skin, moves around until they’re at either side of the girl's waist and presses her thumbs in lightly, massaging and feeling the muscle and skin beneath her.

Nazuna wasn’t lying when she said she loves being touched by Shu, her hands so precise with her feeling, meticulous in her movements and able to make Nazuna feel like she’s something precious and treasured without the patronising bite she feels when someone calls her cute or rabbit-like. It flusters her to no end and makes her want to give Shu the same feeling, though she’s not entirely certain if she wants to do so as a type of revenge or out of love, her feelings around Shu confusing though she’s certain the girl is special to her, no other person she’s met has ever made her feel the same way Shu does for better or for worse. Nazuna slides her fingers underneath the collar of Shu’s summer blouse, feeling the muscles in her shoulders and well cared for skin before moving out over the ruffles that run down her chest to undo a button.

Shu lets out a surprised noise at Nazuna’s sudden change in purpose, fingers tightening slightly at her waist before relaxing as Nito begins to dot those featherlight kisses over her lips again, this time leaving a path up to Shu’s ear before pressing close, lips and breath tickling at her hairline before she pulls slightly on Shu’s earlobe with her teeth before sucking. Shu can feel the younger girl’s smile as she whimpers out her name, tucks her head down and presses her lips to whatever little of Nito’s skin she can reach, unsure how the other girl had gotten such a hold over her but content to follow the dance and learn the steps Nazuna wants her to take.

“Itsuki,” Nazuna breathes her name right into Shu’s ear, presses another kiss there while undoing another button, “do you mind if I touch you?”

Shu shakes her head because she can think of nothing she would like more right now than Nazuna’s small hands on her skin, had only thought of sharing this kind of intimacy with the other girl on nights where she couldn’t ignore what she assumed were wild and selfish fantasies, believing she was sullying her precious, perfect Nito with her indecent desires.

Now here she is, hands trembling as the girl who’s been the object of her affection for years slowly presses kisses to every inch of skin exposed to her with every undone button, fingers sliding underneath the fabric to slowly push it open so as to not startle and panic Shu. Shu shakes and stutters under each kiss, chest falls as Nazuna parts and rises to meet her again, completely overwhelmed and feeling as though simply being touched by Nazuna is like dealing with exposed wires, anxious energy and adrenaline running through her veins. She has no idea what to do with her hands, out of her depths and struggling to think of what Nazuna would want from her, wanting to take the focus off of herself and perform instead.

Shu feels Nazuna’s hands explore her chest, startling at how bold Nazuna’s movements are becoming, thinking about how much she’s changed from the meek girl she used to be. Shu can’t help but feel Nazuna’s passed her in some respects, realises that right now Nazuna is the mentor even with her inexperience, curious hands fondling and teasing her breasts in ways that makes Shu’s breath stutter and unfamiliar needy noises escape as Nazuna moves back up to kiss her again, knowing Shu needs something to ground herself through the new sensations. Shu’s hands come up to cup Nazuna’s face and find purchase in her hair, dislodging the girl’s hat and sending it tumbling to the ground, soft golden strands comfortingly sliding through her fingers as she absentmindedly pets the younger girl when her fingers slip under the lace of Shu’s bra and over Shu’s nipples. Shu accidentally sucks on Nazuna’s tongue as a byproduct of her ministrations, both of them learning valuable information from each other when Nazuna responds positively.

Nazuna parts from Shu’s mouth to place kisses on the tops of her breasts, fingers tugging to pull them free from her bra so she can return to removing the pink haired girl’s shirt, Shu’s own fingers starting to curl and tug on the strands beneath them. After a few seconds of failure Nazuna frustratedly decides to just completely push Shu’s bra up instead, Shu’s gasp turning into a high pitched whine when Nito’s soft lips seal around a nipple and her hands graze down to the next button, intent on ridding Shu of whatever clothing that comes between Nazuna and her intentions. When she reaches the final button on Shu’s blouse she gently pulls on the fabric to untuck it from Shu’s school skirt, sinking to her knees and curling her fingers around the waistband before kissing just above it, looking up to meet Shu’s eyes and wordlessly asking for her consent once again.

Nazuna smiles and presses another kiss to Shu’s stomach when she nods affirmation, fingers sliding down the skirts zipper and letting it fall to her ankles, helping the taller girl step out of it. Shu’s fingers have stayed in Nazuna’s hair the entire time, unsure if she should move them elsewhere, concerned that in this kind of position it may look like she has certain _expectations_ she doesn’t want to impose on Nito, only wishes for Nazuna to do whatever she _wants_ to do.

“It~su~ki~ you smell good~” Nazuna’s hands come up to massage Shu’s thighs, a small mischievous grin on her face as she kisses just above Shu’s panty line, completely aware of how much those words would fluster the other girl.

“H-honestly Nito!” Shu stutters out, a hand flying up to cover her face, “Y-you used to be such a sweet innocent girl!” Shu can feel more than hear Nazuna giggling at her expense, lips vibrating against her skin as she presses kisses across Shu’s hips and down to her thighs, avoiding a very specific area that somehow manages to fluster Shu more.

Nazuna starts by slowly pressing on Shu’s thighs, guiding them open slightly so she can easily kiss her way in between, sucking and licking on the skin. She slides her fingertips of one of her hands up and down the expanse of Shu’s thigh while the other touches and squeezes the girl’s calf and ankle, Shu squeaking a little as a small hand brushes over sensitive areas, effectively tickling her. Her thighs tremble from the attention, wanting to close tightly together against the new sensation but not wanting to shut Nazuna out, conflicted wants causing Shu to whine slightly when one of Nazuna’s kisses land close to her crotch and makes her jolt from the proximity.

Both of Nazuna’s hands come back to grasp Shu’s thighs, kneading the flesh there as she releases a hot breath over Shu’s panties, testing the waters to see if she’s ready for the contact Nazuna desperately wants to make. She grazes her nose over the other girl’s stomach, presses an open mouthed kiss just over her pubic area and looks up through her eyelashes too see the other girl looking down at her; her face flushed darker than her hair and hand attempting to stifle all her wayward noises, the violet of her eyes barely noticeable behind her dilated pupils.

“Nito… please…” a soft whimper leaves Shu without her really meaning too, far too wound up by her beautiful Nito staring at her like that between her legs, tries desperately to keep herself composed.

Nazuna slides her fingers underneath the soft silk and lace of Shu’s underwear, kisses Shu again as she pulls them down to calm the nerves she knows the older girl has around being exposed to Nazuna’s gaze in such a manner. She slides her fingers over Shu’s folds, she honestly has no idea what she’s doing, touches Shu as she would touch herself, and is relieved to find that Shu’s wet. Nazuna looks up to Shu’s face again to see how she’s feeling, isn’t sure if asking her if it feels good would even get a response when Shu’s so blatantly wound up, decides to maintain eye contact as she leans forward to press a kiss over where she assumes Shu’s clit would be.

Unfortunately she misses her mark, though it doesn’t seem like Shu particularly minds much when she let’s out more high pitched noises just seeing Nazuna do something so lewd. Nazuna tries again, this time looking at Shu and spreading her with her fingers, wanting to do it right this time. Her determination pays off when Shu let’s out a high pitched “ _oh”,_ thighs trembling on either side of Nazuna’s head as she alternates between kisses and sucks and rubbing her thumb over it. Her free hand goes back to finding the other girl’s entrance, Nazuna trying to become familiar with Shu’s body for the next time they did this - at least, Nazuna _hoped_ there would be a next time.

Nazuna finally finds what she’s looking for, presses her fingertip tentatively against Shu in short rhythmic touches, unsure if Shu had ever done anything like this to herself before, the thought of Shu touching herself making Nazuna’s own need throb between her legs, especially when Nazuna considers that maybe Shu fingers herself to fantasies of Nazuna doing just this. She sucks gently at Shu’s clit as she slides her finger in to the first knuckle before pulling back slightly and pressing further forward, the last thing she wants to do is make Shu uncomfortable right now - though from the noises Shu’s making Nazuna can assume she’s anything _but_ uncomfortable.

“Nito… please don’t stop…” Shu whines when Nazuna’s finger slides fully inside of her, the sensations so much stronger when coming from someone else’s touches, the wet heat of her breath and mouth and fingers that are shorter than hers yet still _so talented_ making her toes curl in her school shoes - she realises how absurd she must look, completely naked from the waist down apart from her shoes and socks, the thought almost enough to take her completely out of the moment if it weren’t for Nazuna’s continued attention.

Nazuna tries a variety of things to see which one gets the best response, curls her finger and adds another, licks and sucks over Shu’s clit and plays with her labia, moves her face further between the girl’s thighs to lick around where her finger’s sink into the other girl’s pussy, and makes a failed attempt of sliding her tongue inside to replace them. No matter what she does Shu responds positively, which as much as Nazuna enjoys she wish she could have some definitive guidance on what could have Shu writhing in seconds; her face flushes at how much she’d love to be able to make Shu become a mess so easily, it doesn’t particularly occur to her that she’s already more than able to do that.

“N-nito— I’m—“ Shu cuts herself off with a breathy moan, Nazuna can fill in the gaps of what she’s trying to say and puts in even more effort to make Shu feel good, moans against her clit and whispers words of encouragement over her skin as Shu trembles and twitches around her.

Shu practically wails when she comes, hand covering her face desperately trying to muffle the sounds she lets out as she tugs on Nazuna’s hair, certain that the majority of her weight is resting on the smaller girl and the entire reason she ends up sprawled on the floor with a giggling blonde wriggling up her side to kiss her.

“Y’know for someone so quiet you sure were loud~” Nazuna kisses her nose, contentedly nuzzling her face into the other girls in a way that takes all the offence out of Shu’s reply. 

“And just whose fault do you suppose that is?” Shu still turns her nose up slightly before butting her head against Nazuna affectionately, “you always were far too good at picking things up quickly.”

Nazuna laughs again at that, the two of them falling back into languid kisses and gentle caresses, content with just feeling each other while Shu came down from her orgasm, though Shu became aware of Nazuna’s predicament when one of her thighs rub up between the other girl’s legs.

“N-nito— I— if you’d like I wouldn’t mind— that is— um—“ Shu decides to move her thigh again when words become to difficult for her, making Nito gasp and nod, her legs moving to properly straddle Shu’s waist as she flushes under the attention.

“I-if you’d like you could perhaps maybe—“ Shu plays with the hem of Nazuna’s skirt where she’s sitting, palms resting on the smaller girl’s thighs as fingertips tug and trace, “s-sit on my face?”

Nazuna can feel her face burning and would be a complete liar if she said the thought didn’t turn her on, feels like she’s spent far too much of this interaction nodding after Shu had said something she didn’t know how to reply to, wonders how two people so socially stunted could’ve found each other and managed a relationship like they have.

She crawls up on her hands and knees and rests slightly on Shu’s chest, self conscious of her weight and somewhat scared that if she were to fully sit on Shu she’d end up having to carry the girl to the infirmary and be pressed to explain just how the girl had fainted this time. Shu’s fingers slide her skirt up, tugging at the elastic of the surprisingly adorable rabbit print panties Nazuna’s wearing until they’re sliding down her thighs. Both girls take solace in knowing the other is just as embarrassed as they are, each of them being faced with a part of the other they’d never seen.

Nazuna leans forward onto her hands to help slide her panties past her knees, lifting each one when needed before pulling the garment off and resituating herself in front of Shu’s face, trying to ignore the urge to cover herself and staring at the wall in front of her out of embarrassment.

Shu stares at Nazuna in almost reverence, feels like she’s blessed to even look at the most intimate part of Nazuna, runs her long fingers gently over the other girl and feels ( _sees_ ) her tremble under the attention.

“Nito…” she whispers, scared that if she speaks any louder she’ll break whatever moment the two of them are in, doesn’t want to do anything that could possibly keep her away from touching Nazuna right now, “you’re so beautiful…”

Nazuna has to cover her face with her hands to stop herself from throwing herself across the room into the foetal position, embarrassment and arousal fighting it out for the chance of controlling her next move. She lets out a small moan into her palms however when Shu rubs a thumb over her entrance, touch jolting her out of her thoughts and making her peer through her fingers at Shu’s face. Shu looks positively in awe at the girl before her, hooks her fingers beneath Nazuna’s thighs and whispers a “come closer” over her skin, pulls her to sit directly over her face, propped up on shaking knees.

Nazuna squeaks when she feels Shu’s tongue lap over her, tasting how wet she is and exploring her just as she had explored Shu. Nazuna struggles to stop herself from shaking or making any noise, Shu somehow managing to be a prodigy even here; Shu lacks all the embarrassed energy of before, focused on her goal of giving Nazuna perfect pleasure, wants to worship her as a personal goddess and share any intimacy she could get with her.

Nazuna’s flustered by how good Shu’s mouth feels beneath her, feels a slight power trip when she looks down and sees the other girl’s face, “I-itsuki…” she breathes out, threading her fingers into Shu’s hair and tugging a little, allowing some of her weight to rest on Shu, “more…”

Shu can feel her flush extend to the tips of her ears at Nazuna’s actions, didn’t expect to like Nazuna showing a dominant side as much as she does. She hooks her arm around Nazuna’s thigh to play with her clit, mimicking the movements Nazuna had used against her that had felt so incredible, while her other hand moves to aid her mouth.

Nazuna moans at the added influx of stimulation, grinds her hips slightly against Shu’s face and can’t get enough of the sensation, hopes it’s not too much when she starts up a rhythm, rides Shu’s mouth and fingers as shivers run down her spine and her toes curl in her boots, vaguely aware that she should really be looking after her unit right now.

“Itsuki~” Nazuna moans out, Shu whines at the way her name sounds coming from Nazuna right now, “feels so good… Itsuki-“ Nazuna falls into a breathy chant of Shu’s name, head thrown back and free hand slidding beneath her shirt to play with her breasts.

Shu clenches her own thighs together, the sight above her making her desperate to be touched again. Nazuna looks absolutely amazing like this, the light coming through the windows making her look positively angelic in her pleasure. Shu wishes Nazuna would open her eyes and look at her, wants to see every emotion burning in those crimson eyes and forget the empty doll of the past; replace her with this vocal, bursting, _beautiful_ girl that’s currently riding her face and close to orgasm.

Nazuna’s orgasm takes her by surprise, shudders wracking her body and causing her to accidentally lose her balance, falling backwards onto Shu’s stomach and causing a loud wheeze to escape the other girl.

“Sorry Itsuki…” Nazuna manages to pant out, feels Shu continue to finger her through her orgasm despite everything.

When she stops feeling Nazuna’s spasms around her fingers Shu gingerly removes them, trying subtly to wipe them on the inside of Nazuna’s skirt - she hopes it leaves a stain, “ _Kiryu shouldn’t have made the skirt so damn short in the first place_ ” Shu huffs to herself.

Nazuna rolls herself off of Shu, adjusts herself so she’s lying down next to her again and presses a kiss to the other girl’s forehead before breathing out a soft “Thank you.”

Shu is about to ask her what for, about to tell her she would do anything for Nazuna when she becomes alerted to the sound of footsteps fast approaching them.

“Nazuna-nee~ ya in here?” Mika calls out as she rounds into the doorway of the handicraft’s room just in time to see the two girls frantically jump away from each other trying to adjust their clothing. Mika’s mismatched eyes flitter between the two of them in confusion before realisation dawns on her, face beet red and floundering, “I— um—“ she squeaks, “t-those first years from Nazuna-nee’s unit asked me to come get her ‘cause they saw her follow Oshi-san an’ they’re like scared of Oshi-san so they didn’ want to follow but I see yer kinda busy so um— G’bye!” she practically screams the last word before sprinting out of the room, leaving the two third years together in their humiliation.

“I-I guess that’s my cue to leave-“ Nazuna squeaks out, casually gesturing with her thumb as if that fit in this situation. Shu just nods in reply anyway, hardly one to criticise Nito’s social skills, “I’ll talk to you later, yeah?”

Shu finally looks up at her then, sees the hope and happiness in her eyes and could never deny her even if she wanted to, especially when nodding agains brings back that perfect smile.

“Ok, well, see you then!” Nazuna leans in for another kiss as she picks her hat off the floor, breathing a final “I love you” against Shu’s lips before she leaves that has Shu’s heart feeling like it’s trying to break its way out of her chest.

‘ _I suppose I should look at Nito more often…’_ Shu decides with a faint smile.


End file.
